


Ianthony Ficlet WAR

by Kuro_iplrrr



Category: Smosh
Genre: Here's what you missed on Tumblr, M/M, We're being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_iplrrr/pseuds/Kuro_iplrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoshybrotherhood, LTWS, and Iansthighs all participated in this Ficlet war, 11-05-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caitlyn- Round 1

Imagine a possessive Ian fucking Anthony into oblivion because Anthony was flirting with some other guys in this store they went to. (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

Imagine Ian growling into Anthony’s ear, “ _You’re mine.” “I like you like this, ass up, spread open just for_ me _.” “Y’like that Padilla? Me spanking your soft red ass?”_ (✿◕‿◕✿)

Okay, now imagine Anthony coming undone, screaming Ian’s name loud and clear. And Ian losing it and coming, himself. ( ✿◡ ‿ ◡ )

Imagine them after they did the do and they’re just cuddling and Ian whispers into Anthony’s ear, “ _I fricking love you, man.”_ ✿

And then Anthony replies with, 

"No homo."

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿


	2. Caitlyn- Round 2

Think about Ian and Anthony in their Assassin costumes, but they are both in character. Ian and Anthony could feel the heat that they were both feeling.

Anthony suddenly goes on and does something Ian had not permitted him to do. 

_"Connor, you do know what happens when naughty boys like you disobey me?"_

Anthony silently shakes his head.

_"You have no idea do you?"_

_"Pants down, Kenway."_

Then Ian proceeds to spank Anthony’s ass, pants down, hood on, right over his lap, spread on. Anthony’s moaning, squealing in pleasure and giving out promises in the lines of:  _I will never do it again. Please. I’m sorry. I swear I’ll never do it again._

Ian would give this particularly hard blow and would bring up Anthony’s face to look at him, saying,

“ _What’s my name?”_

“ _Ian. Oh god, Ian!”_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Itzel- Round 3

Imagine Ian and Anthony before the text post thing you made where they are in their Assassin costumes and Ian spanking Anthony and then Anthony is in tears and blushing and panting and Ian goes

"On your knees, now." 

And Anthony goes on his knees and then Ian brutally and without warning AND WITHOUT LUBE PENETRATES ANTOHNY ROUGH AND ANTHONY MOANS LOUD and he keeps facing down to hide the blushing and his moans but then Ian reaches his hair and pulls it rough and hard and Anthony feels the pain and he loves it and then Ian hits his prostate and Anthony moans so fucking loud, then Ian leans down and his bare chest touches Anthony’s sweaty back and he whispers in his ear 

“ _Tell me how much you like it_ " with such a lust that isd fukcing impossible and Anthony moans and Ian continues " _Tell me what you are,tell me that you are a slut, tell me how much you love my big dick up your little slutty ass, you are so fucking naughty_ " and Anthony gives up and he cries "I’m your bitch, and oh god how much i like your cock inside me i fukcing love it and god i want all of your come inside me" and it seNDS IAN OVER THE EDGE AND HE HITS ANTHONY’S PROSTATE ONE MORE TIME AND HE PULLS HIS HAIR AND THEN THEY BOTH COME JESUS CHRIST


	4. Itzel- Round 4

The next day, Ian is cooking the dinner, he’s in the kitchen facing the wall, making some eggs and bacon, when suddenly something blocks his view, a piece of fabric? he thought; a pair of large hands hold his soft and little ones, when somebody whispers hotly in his ear “ _You are going to pay for that, you little bitch_ ”

It was Anthony

Then the larger hands grabbed his hands harder and forced them behind Ians back, tying them, he took Ian and carried him towards their bedroom where Anthony put Ian in the floor and made him on his knees, then he went in front of Ian so his face was right facing Anthony’s crotch.

"Suck me off"

Ian blushed and a cold shiver went trough his back, he was embarrassed and how the hell was he supposed to do it without his hands.

"Use only your mouth, cocksucker"

Ian blushed even more and hesitated for a moment, then he leaned closer to Anthony’s crotch and used his teeth to move down his zipper, then Anthony helped to move the member out

"There it is, enjoy my dick in your mouth you slut"

Seconds after Ian started to suck him off, bobbing his head and shoving the whole thing in his mouth, almost making him gag, liking everywhere he could, moving his head. Anthony moved his hand to Ian’s hair and caressed him “Jesus…” he moaned, then he forcefully shoved Ian to take more of it, hitting the back of his throat, he was close. Ian could feel his member twitching inside his mouth, he quickly took it off his mouth and that’s when Anthony came all over Ian’s face, Ian loved the taste of Anthony’s cum and he liked everything, swallowing it all.

Anthony smiled down at him and gave a quick peck to his pink lips


	5. Dani- Round 5

Imagine Ian bent over a table, his legs widely spread and tied to a table leg and arms out over the table and tied to the table legs on the opposite end. He’s blindfolded, and constantly squirming as he listens to the sound of Anthony moving around him, teasing his by lightly brushing his fingers over Ian’s bare skin.

Ian’s almost relaxed, when a sudden gloved hand hits his ass, making him yelp in shock and slight pain. Two more slaps followed it, and Ian’s whining quietly and rocking his hips as he feels his erection throb.

A smirk crosses Anthony’s face, and he bends over Ian’s body. Three worlds are hissed into Ian’s ear. “Like that slut?”

Ian shudders and nods quickly, trying to press his hips back against Anthony, only to have him move away at last second. Ian’s whimpering and near begging at this point, having been teased enough over the half hour of being pinned to to the table. He hesitated at begging just yet, knowing from past experiences that sometimes Anthony would leave him like this even longer. 

"Want me to fuck you whore?" Anthony breathed hotly against Ian’s ear. Again, Ian rapidly nodded his head, and his hips moved slightly. 

Anthony’s smirk grew wider, and he slaps Ian’s hip roughly before getting into position behind Ian’s slightly squirming body. 

He pushes in hard and without warning, a loud groan escaping his lips as Ian’s tightness clenched tightly around him. “J-Jesus Ian…” He managed as he listened to the whines escaping Ian with satisfaction. His hips moved quickly, fucking his boyfriend hard and fast. Both and moaning and gasping for breath, unable to think or focus any more.

Ian’s twitching and throbbing hard, whimpering and pushing his hips back against Anthony as much as he could. “A-Anthony!” He screamed as he came, feeling a pleasurable jolt through him as his come hit the table and floor under them.

Anthony came soon often, his hips pressing tightly against Ian’s ass. A loud groan escapes him again, and he fills Ian with his come. “G-good slut…” He manages to breath out against Ian’s ear, both of them breathing hard and unable to precess much thought other then wanting to collapse on their bed, and sleep for a long fucking time. 


	6. Caitlyn- Round 6

Imagine Ian and Anthony in their room all alone, but there’s one thing Anthony forgot to mention to Ian: the hidden camera recording themselves.

Anthony has Ian tied up to the bed and he’s riding Ian’s dick, slowly and teasingly. Ian is groaning, begging for release, but Anthony won’t grant him anything.

When Anthony finally whispers for Ian to ‘ _come for me, babe, show me how much you want it’_ He can feel it pulsing inside of him.

—-

Guess I’ve got to mention how shocked Ian was when he found out about the recordings Anthony had.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Caitlyn- Round 7

Imagine Ian and Anthony in their bed, biting and grinding into each other. They both moan in sync as Anthony grinds into the man below him. 

"Babe, you’re so hot." Anthony groans out, dropping his head to the space near Ian’s neck. " _Fuck_ ,”

Ian grins up at him, face flushed. “You can’t come yet,” He grinds harder below Anthony.

"Ian…" A ragged moan escapes Anthony’s mouth.

Ian growls and covers up Anthony’s mouth. “Shut your mouth and cum.”

Anthony flushes and ruts on Ian harder.

“ _Cum_.”

He screams out a sound that was muffled by Ian’s hand on his mouth.

"Yeah, that’s my boy."

—-

Itzel and Caitlyn look at each other, they have been stalking outside of the Smosh house for an hour and they were still unsatisfied.

"Frottage?!" Itzel exclaims. "But who the fuck bottoms?!"

"It’s Anthony!" Caitlyn answers, groaning.

"But you can clearly see that  _Ian_  was on the bottom!”

"Ian dominated the  _shit_  out of Anthony!”

“ _GUYS **SHUT UP**_.” They hear the rest of the Smosh fandom scream.


	8. Itzel- Round 8

Moments after, Itzel hears some mumbling inside the house again, suddenly Brenda screams from the back of the house “Guys, look what i found!” Itzel and Caitlyn went with Brenda to the back of the house, she was in the back door, coming out of the house. 

"Dude you went in???" Caitlyn asked Brenda in surprise "Did you take something or what" she asked again, worriedly.

"Kind of" Brenda answered, carrying a camera, smirking "I think this will make Itzel happy"

Itzel gave a confused look, and Brenda pressed the button ‘play’ of the camera

In the little screen there was Ian tied up in the bed, with a gag in his mouth and blindfolded, Anthony hitting him with a whip and fucking him slowly but loud, biting his neck, as Ian was blushing and little tears were rolling down is cheeks. 

"HA!" Itzel screamed "I TOLD YOU GUYS IAN WAS BOTTOM ANTHONY IS FUCKING HIM RIGHT THERE, RIGHT IN THE FUCKING ASS I BET IAN IS GOING TO RIDE ANTHONY LATER HAHAHA"

"Oh shut up" Caitlyn gave an annoyed look at Itzel, meanwhile the rest of the smosh fandom was preparing the torches to kill the three of em


	9. Caitlyn- Round 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITZEL TELL ME WHY THE FUCK THIS IS STILLG OING

Ian and Anthony glanced out at the 3 women outside the Smosh house.

"What the fuck did you give those women, Ian?!"

"Relax man, it’s just a clip of some look-alike of me bouncing on someone’s dick."

Anthony nodded but then said to the other man,  _"What?"_

 _“_ Just to make them think that I’m the bottom.”

Anthony stays silent. “You  _are_  the bottom.”

Ian pushes Anthony back down on the bed, pushing on the taller man’s shoulders.

"Is that so?" He growls into Anthony’s ear. "Guess who’s the bottom bitch now?"

Anthony positively flushed.  _Shit._


	10. Itzel- Round 10

Ian was smirking, keeping Anthony down. This time he was going to be bottom.

"You think so, huh?" Anthony fixed their positions so he was on top of Ian, of course Anthony was way stronger than him. "I will never be your bitch, bitch." He put his hand over Ian’s bulge, making him moan. "Yes…" Anthony smirked, teasing him "Moan for me you slut"


	11. Caitlyn- Round 11 [END OF IANTHONY WAR 1]

Ian groans for a second before crossing his eyes.  _I will not have this._ He struggles against Anthony’s grip. “Fuck you!” He spits at the other man, calling all his strength to get on top of Anthony.

"You will pay." Ian growls at Anthony. "I will go at this all night if I have to."

He pushes his hips to Anthony’s and drags a finger down the older man’s cheek.

"Go at me." Anthony retorts.

Ian grins as an Idea comes at his mind. “Yeah bitch, you’re gonna be no match for me.”

He digs into the nightstand drawer and pulls out lube, and Anthony’s favourite toy- a purple dildo.

Anthony’s eyes widen at the sight.

"Yea, go on.  _Drool_.” Ian fists the toy in his hand. “I’m going to ride you while I fuck you with _this_.”

Ian flips Anthony around, coating his fingers with lube. He pushes two fingers inside himself, pushing the digits forward and backward, straddling Anthony as he did so. He reaches another finger around Anthony’s waist to open him up, giving out a satisfied sound as he feels that Anthony is loose around him.

He pulls out his finger inside Anthon and pushes in the toy, making Anthony groan. Ian removes the fingers inside himself and lowers himself into Anthony’s cock.

They both groan in sync. It only takes Anthony 3 thrusts, and Ian 4 pulls on the toy until they’re both coming, screaming the other’s name.

—-

Itzel and Caitlyn look at each other.

 _Nope._   **Nope.** Their brains think in unison.

_Ian bottoms!_ **Anthony bottoms!**

_**TBC???** _


End file.
